Existence
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: "Setelah kematian, akan ada kelahiran dan kehidupan yang baru. Aku percaya, kelak kita akan bertemu kembali di dunia yang sama. Walau nantinya, kita tidak akan saling mengenal ataupun mengingat kehidupan kita yang terdahulu", -Didedikasikan untuk event NaruSasu Day 2014 yang diadakan Shrine-


[Oneshot]  
Title : Existence  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Fantasy  
BGM : 5566 - Existence

* * *

Didedikasikan untuk event NaruSasu Day 2014 yang diadakan Shrine ^3^

Prompt : Reinkarnasi, ruang dan waktu

Sekilas info :  
Nama tempat dan nama character mungkin agak aneh. Tapi ini, memang sedikit disengajakan ^^

* * *

Hokage, sebuah dunia yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Penduduk di sini rata-rata berumur ratusan hingga ribuan tahun. Pakaian sehari-hari yang mereka kenakan adalah jubah putih, mereka identik dengan hal-hal putih, karena putih itu suci. Tubuh yang sempurna, berkulit putih, bermata merah, berambut hitam, itulah ciri khas dari penduduk di dunia Hokage.

"Mulai sekarang dan selamanya, kau bukan lagi bagian dari Hokage!", ucap Hagoromo, seorang kakek tua, sang pemimpin Hokage yang bertampang sangar dan paling disegani.  
"Kakek mengusirku?", tanya sang cucu, seorang pemuda bernama Indra.  
"Kau melakukan kesalahan, kau tidak pantas berada di sini",  
"Kesalahan? Aku hanya menolong seorang anak yang terjatuh di sungai. Apa itu sebuah kesalahan?",  
"Kau menyusup dan mencampuri urusan dunia lain! Kau telah melanggar aturan!",  
"Aku tidak menyusup, aku hanya penasaran dengan dunia di luar sana", Indra terus membela diri, dia tidak ingin sang kakek mengusirnya.  
"Rasa penasaranmu, menimbulkan bencana untukmu. Sekarang, enyahlah dari hadapanku!", Hagoromo berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Di depan pintu ruangan, tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang seumuran dengan Indra. Ashura -nama pemuda itu- sangat mencemaskan keadaan Indra, sang kakak.

"Kakek, kumohon, jangan usir kakak!", pinta Ashura sambil berlutut memohon pengampunan.

Hagoromo tidak peduli dengan permintaan Ashura, dengan cueknya dia berjalan meninggalkan Ashura.

"Aku akan pergi", ucap Indra, pandangannya lurus menatap kepergian Hagoromo.  
"Kau tidak boleh pergi!",  
"Aku harus pergi",  
"Kau tidak boleh pergi, karena kau tidak punya tujuan di luar sana! Aku akan memohon lagi pada kakek agar kau tetap di sini!", Ashura berniat mengejar Hagoromo, tapi Indra mencegahnya.  
"Aku harus pergi, sebelum kakek menyuruh pengawal untuk menyeret dan melemparku ke luar",  
"Bodoh! Kau diusir oleh kakek, mengapa kau bisa setenang ini? Mengapa kau tidak meminta...",

Perkataan Ashura terhenti ketika Indra menarik dan memeluk tubuh Ashura. Disandarkan dagunya ke bahu Ashura. Kedua lengan kekar itu melingkar erat di pinggang Ashura, memejamkan kedua mata, merasakan kehangatan sang adik.

"Aku tidak akan mengemis-ngemis memohon pengampunan, karena aku tidak merasa bahwa aku bersalah", bisik Indra.  
"Kau...tidak suka berada di sini?", Ashura mengencangkan pelukannya, ada perasaan aneh di dadanya.  
"Entahlah",  
"Apa benar, kau sudah bosan tinggal di Hokage?",

Selama ini, Ashura terus mendengar desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa Indra sudah tidak betah untuk tinggal di Hokage. Bahkan sikap Indra kian tertutup, Indra jarang berbaur dengan teman-temannya lagi. Hingga akhirnya, semuanya terungkap. Indra diam-diam menyelinap keluar dan masuk ke dunia lain, melalui portal kecil yang dibuat di kamarnya.

Bagaimana Indra bisa membuat portal kecil di kamarnya? Itu karena kekuatan mata yang diwarisi dari sang ayah. Dengan mata itu, dia bisa membuka portal menuju dunia lain.

Keluarga atau siapapun, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mata itu telah aktif, Indra sengaja merahasiakannya, dia masih ingin tahu banyak tentang dunia di luar sana.

Sepandai-pandainya Indra menyimpan rahasia ini, akhirnya terbongkar juga karena Hagoromo mendapat kabar bahwa cucu kebanggaannya ini mengacau alur kehidupan di dunia Kazekage -dunia yang dimasuki Indra-.

Menurut alur kehidupan, seharusnya anak laki-laki itu mati tenggelam di sungai, tapi Indra datang menyelamatkannya, sehingga anak itu tetap hidup.

"Kau tidak bosan kan, kakak?",  
"Aku hanya ingin tahu dunia di luar sana, aku ingin tahu semuanya. Aku penasaran...",

Ashura melepaskan pelukannya, didorongnya pelan tubuh Indra agar menjauh.

"Kau memang bosan berada di sini", Ashura tersenyum kecut menatap wajah datar sang kakak yang memang minim ekspresi.

Ashura berlari meninggalkan Indra, dia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan perpisahan dari Indra, dia juga tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengan Indra.

Rasa ini sangat aneh, apakah ini yang dinamakan rasa sakit? Seumur hidupnya, Ashura tidak pernah merasakan sakit apapun, yang ada hanya rasa bahagia. Bahagia karena ada Indra di sisinya.

"Mengapa kau harus penasaran? Tidak bisakah rasa penasaran itu ditukar dengan rasa yang lain, rasa ingin tinggal bersamaku?", lirih Ashura.

Kehilangan kakak yang paling dicintai, sakitnya itu di sini...

* * *

My heart go shalalalala skip skip

* * *

Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggir kota. Ada seorang pria berfisik 50 tahun, tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang. Pria itu sakit dan tak lama lagi akan meninggal.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini", ucap seorang kakek tua pada pria itu.  
"Seharusnya kakek tidak berada di sini", pria itu membalas ucapan kakek tua itu.

Kakek dan pria itu adalah Hagoromo dan Indra. Ternyata selama ini, sang kakek terus memantau kehidupan sang cucu dari dunianya. Hageromo tidak bisa melupakan cucu kebanggaannya ini, meskipun dia telah mengusirnya.

Setelah diusir dari Hokage, Indra memutuskan untuk menetap di dunia Kazekage, dunia yang membuatnya penasaran.

Di dunia Kazekage, Indra bertemu dengan seorang wanita, yang ternyata ibu dari anak yang pernah ditolongnya dulu.

Ini adalah takdir, itu yang ada di pikiran Indra saat dia mulai jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. Kemudian dia menikah, dikaruniai anak perempuan, anak itu tidak mewarisi mata merah dari sang ayah. Anak-anaknya tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas. Si anak sulung -anak yang ditolong Indra- telah menikah dan memberikannya cucu perempuan, cucu itu mirip dengannya. Indra sangat bahagia, saat sang cucu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakek', dia telah menjadi kakek, sama seperti kakeknya.

"Kau ingin berbicara dengan cucuku?", tawar Indra.  
"Tidak, aku tidak ingin dia melihatku",  
"Dia pandai berbicara", Indra membayangkan kembali betapa bawelnya sang cucu ketika berceloteh mengomentari apapun.  
"Aku tahu",  
"Kau pasti sudah pernah melihatnya", Indra menggigit bibirnya, menahan sakit di kepalanya, dia tahu bahwa sang kakek terus mengamatinya dari atas sana.

"Besok... kau akan mati", kata Hagoromo langsung ke topik utama, Hagoromo sengaja turun ke Kazekage hanya untuk menyampaikan berita ini.  
"Aku tahu",  
"Kau tidak akan berumur panjang jika tinggal di sini",  
"Aku tahu",  
"Kau tahu kau akan mati, tapi kau malah memilihnya",  
"Aku penasaran",  
"Rasa penasaranmu mendatangkan bencana bagimu",  
"Itu bukan bencana, tapi pelajaran yang sangat berharga", ucap Indra datar. Meskipun fisiknya telah berubah tua, tapi ekspresi dan nada bicaranya tetap datar.

"Lahir, tua, sakit, dan mati. Aku ingin merasakan itu dan kini aku telah merasakannya", Indra menatap datar langit dari jendela kamar.  
"Kau memang bodoh",

Indra tersenyum, ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya Hagoromo melihat senyum tulus dari cucunya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, detik-detik terakhir menjelang kematian Indra. Indra sengaja tidak memberitahukan kabar kematiannya kepada keluarganya. Dia ingin kehidupan keluarganya berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada tangisan ataupun rasa cemas akan kehilangan.

"Ne, Ashura", panggil Indra menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

_JLeeeeB_  
Ashura yang selama ini terus mengamati Indra dengan matanya, akhirnya telah disadari keberadaanya oleh Indra.

"Apa kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi?", tanya Indra.

Ashura memilih diam, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Indra. Dia tidak tahu apa itu reinkarnasi?

"Setelah kematian, akan ada kelahiran dan kehidupan yang baru. Aku percaya, kelak kita akan bertemu kembali di dunia yang sama. Walau nantinya, kita tidak akan saling mengenal ataupun mengingat kehidupan kita yang terdahulu", jelas Indra.

Ashura tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Indra, tidak ada yang namanya kelahiran kembali, penduduk Hokage adalah makhluk abadi, tidak mengenal rasa sakit ataupun kematian.

"Sampai jumpa...adikku...", itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Indra sebelum dia meninggal dalam tenang.

Ashura mencengkram dadanya, rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang, rasa sakit ini berkali-kali lipat dari rasa sakit sebelumnya.

_Tes..._  
Air matapun jatuh dari mata merahnya.

"Air apa ini?", Ashura menyentuh air yang membasahi pipinya, "Apa ini yang dinamakan 'menangis'?",

Ashura belajar banyak hal ketika mengamati Indra dari kejauhan. Dia pernah melihat anak perempuan Indra menangis, tapi dia tidak bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak itu.

Saat Indra pergi dari Hokage, air mata ini tidak pernah keluar, tapi kini...air mata itu turun bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ya, dia menangis, dia menangis karena kehilangan Indra. Indra menghilang dan tidak akan bisa dia temukan lagi.

* * *

Dudidudidamdam Dudidudidam Skip skip...

* * *

Di sebuah hutan belantara, di dunia Mizukage -dunia para siluman dan roh halus lainnya-.

Seorang remaja -blasteran manusia dan rubah- sedang memakan buah di pohon, kesembilan ekor rubahnya yang berwarna orange bergerak-gerak seiringan dengan gerakan mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah. Sepasang telinga lebar menghiasi kepalanya yang berambut kuning jabrik.

_BRaaaaK_  
Telinga lebar itu menangkap suara sesuatu yang jatuh.

Dengan gesit dia berlari menuju ke sumber suara. Dia tidak peduli itu ancaman atau tidak, yang jelas, dia tidak suka ada yang berani memasuki wilayahnya. Dia tidak takut pada apapun dan juga siapapun, karena dia adalah Naoto, siluman yang paling kuat dan pemberani.

"Ugh...", rintih seorang siluman remaja memegangi perutnya yang berdarah akibat mencabut panah yang menancap di perutnya. Di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap menyerupai telapak tangan, sayap itupun tak luput dari serangan anak panah.

_GReeeeP_  
Dengan cepat Naoto menarik dan mencekik leher remaja itu.

"Beraninya kau memasuki wilayahku", desis Naoto, menajamkan tatapan dan juga taringnya.  
"Ugh...", cekikan Naoto membuat tubuh remaja itu bertambah sakit.

Remaja itu mencoba melawan, dikerahkan semua sisa tenaganya, semburan api keluar dari mulutnya. Cekikan Naotopun terlepas. Dengan cepat, remaja itu mengepakkan sayapnya yang terluka. Dia harus terbang sejauh mungkin, tapi baru beberapa kepakan, dia langsung terjatuh menghantam tanah.

_BRaaaaK_  
Darah hitam terus keluar dari tubuhnya, dia akan mati kehabisan darah.

"Khukhukhu... Kau tidak bisa lari lagi...", tawa Naoto berhasil mengejar remaja itu.  
"Aku...", remaja itu kesulitan untuk berbicara.

Naoto menjambak rambut hitam remaja itu. Dia ingin mendengar alasan mengapa remaja itu berani memasuki wilayahnya?

"Aku...ingin pulang...", lirih remaja itu pelan, pandangannya mulai buram, tapi dia harus bertahan.

"Kau ingin pulang? Baiklah! Akan kupulangkan kau!", Naoto mengangkat tubuh remaja itu, menggendongnya di pundaknya yang kekar.

Naoto tidak ingin remaja itu mati di wilayahnya, dia tidak suka wilayahnya dikotori oleh mayat. Naoto akan membawa remaja itu keluar dari wilayahnya.

"Terimakasih...teman...", ucap remaja itu.

Langkah Naoto terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan remaja itu.

"Teman? Mengapa kau memanggilku 'teman'?",  
"Karena aku...uhuk...uhuk...", remaja itu batuk darah, tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

_PLuuuuP_  
Sayap kiri remaja itu terlepas dari punggungnya.

Naoto segera menurunkan tubuh remaja itu, dia ingin remaja itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hey!", panggil Naoto.

Remaja itu tidak bisa mendengar lebih jelas, tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan dingin, dia akan mati.

"Aku...ingin hidup...", ucapnya tanpa sadar memohon entah pada siapa.

"_Aku...ingin hidup..._", ucapan remaja ini terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Naoto.

Kesadaran remaja ini telah hilang, tanpa berpikir dengan akal sehat, Naoto langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke remaja itu. Sebuah benda bulat keemasan keluar dari mulut Naoto dan masuk ke mulut sang remaja saat mereka berciuman.

Naoto menarik jauh bibirnya saat dia merasakan tubuh remaja itu mulai menghangat.

"Waw waw waw! Kau memberi mutiaramu pada siluman asing yang tidak kau kenal?", seru seorang remaja berambut merah jabrik, dengan tato kanji 'ai' di dahi kirinya, sepasang lingkar mata hitam menghiasi wajah imutnya, umurnya di bawah umur Naoto. Dia adalah Gaara, siluman lain yang hidup di hutan ini. Dia bukan teman ataupun musuh bagi Naoto.

Naoto tersenyum sambil menyeka darah hitam di bibir sang remaja yang tertidur ini.

"Ucapannya, membuatku tertarik padanya",  
"Waw waw waw! Kau menyukainya?", tanya Gaara excited.  
"Sinting!",  
"Waw waw waw! Kau menyukainya! Kau menyukainya",

Naoto menggendong tubuh remaja itu, dia tidak ingin banyak bicara dengan Gaara. Baginya, Gaara bukan siapa-siapa, tidak begitu penting.

"Kau meninggalkan tangannya!", Gaara memungut sayap yang lepas itu.  
"Bantu aku membawakannya!",  
"Waw waw waw! Akhirnya kau meminta bantuanku!",

Satu hal yang membuat Naoto tidak suka berbicara pada Gaara adalah Gaara terlalu sering menyerukan kata 'waw' berkali-kali. Itu terlalu norak dan heboh!

* * *

Di sebuah goa, yang di dalamnya terdapat air terjun, itulah tempat tinggal Naoto.

"Ng?", sang remaja akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Luka-luka di tubuhnya telah sembuh, bahkan sayap kirinya yang lepas itu telah ber-regenerasi.  
"Kau sudah bangun, pemalas?", tanya Naoto.  
"Teman? Kau kah itu?", tanya sang remaja yang penglihatannya masih buram, dia mencoba menggapai-gapai wajah yang dilihatnya.

Naoto meraih tangan sang remaja agar berhenti menggapai-gapai.

"Ternyata, ini memang kau, teman!",  
"Mengapa kau memanggilku 'teman'?", tanya Naoto, dia masih penasaran dengan jawaban dari sang remaja.  
"Karena aku tidak tahu namamu", jawab sang remaja yang begitu polos.  
"Hanya itu?",  
"Hn!", angguknya.  
"Kalau hanya itu, sebaiknya jangan panggil aku 'teman'!",  
"Kau tidak suka? Lalu? Aku harus memanggilmu apa?",  
"Naoto!",  
"O, Naoto!", angguknya, "Aku Arasuke! Senang mengenalmu, teman!", Arasuke tersenyum ramah pada Naoto. Meskipun kulit Arasuke yang abu-abu, gigi yang seperti gergaji, bola mata hitam seluruhnya, itu tidak membuatnya menyeramkan ketika tersenyum.

Ada sengatan kecil di tubuh Naoto saat melihat senyuman itu.

"_Kau menyukai! Kau menyukainya!_", entah mengapa seruan Gaara tiba-tiba terbayang di pikirannya.

Naoto mencengkram rahang Arasuke.  
"Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya!", guman Naoto.  
"Hn?", Arasuke memiringkan kepalanya, tidak bisa mendengar jelas dengan ucapan Naoto.

Naoto melepaskan cengkramannya.  
"Huf~ Mungkin pengaruh mutiaraku di tubuhnya!",  
"Mutiara?", tanya Arasuke yang berhasil menangkap 1 kata yang didengarnya.  
"Lupakan!", Naoto melompat keluar goa, meninggalkan Arasuke sendirian.

"Mutiara...", Arasuke menyentuh perutnya, tidak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun, luka itu telah lenyap.

* * *

Arasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Naoto, dia mengurunkan niatnya untuk pulang. Dia berbohong pada Naoto bahwa dia lupa arah pulang. Lagi pula, Arasuke masih takut untuk terbang, dia takut segerombolan siluman burung itu memanahnya lagi.

* * *

Kini, Naoto sedang mengamati Arasuke yang tengah berlatih terbang.

"Aku bisa terbang, teman! Aku bisa terbang!", seru Arasuke yang senangnya bukan kepalang.

"Teman? Mengapa dia masih memanggilku 'teman'?", protes Naoto yang tidak suka dipanggil 'teman'.

"Jadi? Kau ingin dia memanggilmu apa? 'Sayang' begitu?", goda Gaara yang diam-diam muncul di belakang Naoto.  
"Huf~",  
"Mengapa dia masih ada di sini?",

Naoto tidak menjawab.

"Tidak biasanya kau menerima makhluk asing di wilayahmu",  
"Dia tidak tahu arah pulang. Lagi pula, mutiaraku masih ada di tubuhnya",  
"Kau belum mengambil mutiaramu?",  
"Dia belum sembuh sepenuhnya",  
"Kau percaya padanya? Bagaimana jika dia membawa lari mutiaramu?", tanya Gaara sambil menujuk ke langit, tidak terlihat lagi sosok Arasuke yang sedang terbang.  
"Cih!", Naoto langsung berlari mengejar Arasuke.

* * *

Naoto berhasil menemukan Arasuke. Arasuke tengah bersandar di pohon. Betisnya patah hingga tulangnya menjulur keluar. Dia tidak bisa banyak bergerak, sepertinya tulang punggungnya juga patah.

"Aku senang, kau menemukanku, teman!", Arasuke tersenyum nyeri.

Naoto berlari mendekati Arasuke.  
"Aku kehilangan keseimbanganku dan terjatuh...hehehe...", cengir Arasuke memamerkan gigi gergajinya.

Tanpa peringatan, Naoto menekan masuk tulang betis yang menjulur keluar itu, seketika itu Arasuke langsung menjerit kesakitan, menghentakkan kepalanya ke pohon. Setelah tulang itu masuk, Naoto langsung merobek kimono merahnya untuk membalut betis Arasuke. Mutiara itu akan menyembuhkan lukanya secara perlahan.

"Terimakasih.. teman", ucap Arasuke yang merasa baikan.

Naoto memeluk Arasuke, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruknya tentang Arasuke.  
"Kau terbang terlalu jauh. Kau membuatku cemas, aku takut kau pergi",  
"Maafkan aku...", Arasuke membalas pelukan Naoto. Dia menyesal telah membuat sang teman cemas.

* * *

"Teman, kau ingin terbang bersamaku?", ajak Arasuke.  
"Tidak", tolak Naoto.  
"Ayolah! Melihat dari atas itu sangat menyenangkan!", bujuk Arasuke.

Karena tidak tahan dengan wajah memelas Arasuke, akhirnya Naoto menyetujuinya. Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba terbang.

Arasuke melebarkan sayapnya yang berbentuk tangan itu. Dia memeluk tubuh Naoto dari belakang, Naoto mencengkram kuat lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Arasuke mengepakkan sayapnya, mengangkat Naoto terbang ke langit.

"Jangan lepaskan aku!", tegas Naoto, bisa saja Arasuke menjatuhkannya dari ketinggian ini.

Tubuh Arasuke semakin menempel di punggung Naoto, mengencangkan pelukannya di pinggang Naoto.  
"Aku tidak mungkin melepaskanmu, teman! Aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu", ucap Arasuke kembali mengingat kejadian saat dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Saat itu dia hanya sendirian dan tidak bisa bergerak, dia takut Naoto tidak bisa menemukannya, dia takut dimangsa hewan buas, dia takut tidak bisa bersama Naoto lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi", sambung Arasuke.  
"Benarkah?",  
"Hn! Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku berkali-kali. Terimakasih, teman!",

Naoto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Arasuke. Merasa bodoh karena tidak mempercayai Arasuke sepenuhnya. Ini gara-gara Gaara yang terus memperingatinya agar lebih waspada terhadap Arasuke.

* * *

"Terimakasih, teman! Aku telah sembuh. Aku harus pulang, teman", pamit Arasuke dengan berat hati.

"Mengap...", ucapan Naoto terputus karena Arasuke menciumnya. Lidah Arasuke bergerak menganggat bibir Naoto. Naoto membuka mulutnya, lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Arasuke. Mutiara di tubuh Arasuke kembali masuk ke tubuh Naoto.

Naoto menyadari keberadaan mutiara itu.  
"Kau...",  
"Aku harus mengembalikannya, karena itu milikmu", ucap Arasuke.

Naoto tersenyum tipis.  
"Terimakasih, teman",  
"Teman? Kau menganggapku teman, tapi kau malah meninggalkan temanmu ini!",  
"Aku harus pulang",  
"Pulang? Bisakah kau pulang ke rumahku dan tinggal bersamaku?",

Arasuke menggigit bibirnya. Dia dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit. Pulang dan berkumpul bersama keluarganya? Atau pulang dan tinggal bersama Naoto?

"Jangan terbang terlalu jauh. Aku takut, tidak bisa menggapaimu. Aku takut kehilanganmu, itu karena aku mencintaimu",  
"Teman...",  
"Jangan panggil aku 'teman' karena itu menyakitkan bagiku",  
"Naoto...",  
"Tinggallah bersamaku, Arasuke...",

"Jika kau tetap ingin pulang, bawalah mutiara ini, agar aku bisa merasakan kehangatanmu", Naoto mencoba tersenyum merelakan kepergian Arasuke.  
"Tanpa mutiara itu, kau tidak bisa bertahan lama!",  
"Tidak masalah, karena aku telah kehilanganmu",  
"Bodoh!", Arasuke meninju pelan dada Naoto.  
"Ya, itu karena kau, Arasuke",  
"Sebenarnya, aku juga takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut terbang, ketika aku tidak bisa melihatmu dari atas sana. Dan aku senang ketika kau memperhatikanku dari bawah sana",  
"Maka dari itu, tolong jangan terbang terlalu jauh agar aku bisa terus memperhatikanmu",  
"Hn! Tolong perhatikan aku terus, Naoto",

Naoto berhasil mencegah kepergian Arasuke.

* * *

"Waw waw waw! Kau memang menyukainya! Eitz! Kau mencintainya!", seru Gaara setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Naoto bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Arasuke.

Diawali dengan pertemuan yang tidak saling kenal, perlahan mulai mengenal, membuka hati untuk bersahabat, memberi kepercayaan, takut kehilangan, hingga timbul rasa ingin memiliki satu sama lain, lalu hidup bersama selamanya.

* * *

Solashido solashido skip skip

* * *

Kita tidak bisa menebak, kapan kita akan bertemu? Dan kapan kita harus berpisah?

Begitu pula dengan Naoto, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Arasuke akan meninggalkannya. Arasuke telah meninggal, karena umurnya memang tidak sepanjang umur Naoto. Naoto ingin memberikan mutiaranya pada Arasuke, tapi Arasuke menolak. Arasuke tahu bahwa mutiara itu adalah sumber kekuatan Naoto. Lagi pula, mutiara itu tidak bisa memperpanjang umurnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naoto", sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Naoto, mengawali kepergian Arasuke.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian Arasuke, Naoto masih berduka, dia enggan keluar dari goa.

"Waw waw waw! Sang penguasa yang terkuat dan pemberani ini mendadak kehilangan semangatnya!", goda Gaara.

Naoto masih termenung, menatap jasad Arasuke yang tertanam di dinding goa, dilapisi kaca es. Naoto meminta Gaara untuk membekukan jasad Arasuke agar tidak rusak, agar dia bisa terus melihat Arasuke.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu, dan aku yakin semangatmu akan kembali beribu-ribu kali lipat dari yang sekarang!",

Naoto melirik Gaara, dia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Gaara.

Gaara merapalkan mantra.

_PooooF_  
Sebuah cermin es muncul di telapak tangan Gaara.

Di cermin itu tampak seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 4 tahun yang sedang belajar di kelas. Bocah berambut model pantat ayam itu, mengenakan seragam biru, dia sedang berhitung dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Tidakkah dia mirip dengan Arasuke?", tanya Gaara.  
"Dia tidak mungkin Arasuke, Arasuke sudah...", Naoto melirik ke jasad Arasuke.  
"Dia reinkarnasi Arasuke",  
"Reinkarnasi?",  
"Hn!", angguk Gaara.  
"Berikan padaku!", Naoto langsung merampas cermin itu dari tangan Gaara.

Pandangannya fokus pada memandangi bocah pantat ayam itu.  
"Namanya Sasuke, sama-sama ada embel-embel 'Suke' dinamanya", jelas Gaara.  
"Tidak, dia Arasuke", Naoto tersenyum melihat betapa gemasnya bocah itu.  
"Terserah deh!",  
"Dia memang Arasuke!",  
"Cermin itu, hadiah untukmu. Selamat mengamatinya. Kau juga bisa mengintipnya mandi",

Naoto langsung mengibaskan ekornya, mengusir Gaara.

* * *

Setiap saat, setiap hari, Naoto terus mengamati keseharian Sasuke dari cermin es. Hampir semua kegiatan yang dilakukan Sasuke terpantau olehnya, kecuali saat Sasuke mandi.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan teman-temannya. Bocah itu sangat bersemangat dan kuat lari.

"Ouch!", seru Naoto ketika melihat Sasuke terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan temannya. Telapak tangan Sasuke lecet dan berdarah.

"Hajar bocah itu, Arasuke! Hajar dia! Dia telah melukaimu!", teriak Naoto yang tidak terima melihat Sasuke terluka.

"Waw waw waw! Kau serius sekali",  
"Cih! Kau selalu datang tanpa diundang!", Naoto risih dengan kedatangan Gaara yang seperti jelangkung.  
"Kekekeke..", Gaara tertawa, dia senang melihat Naoto telah kembali seperti semula.

"Aku memang genius!", guman Gaara yang tidak terdengar oleh Naoto yang sedang asyik mengamati.

* * *

Dabadua dabajaba dubiduba skip skip

* * *

Kini Sasuke telah berumur 13 tahun. Kesehariannya adalah belajar, bermain bola, bermain gitar bersama bandnya, bertengkar dengan Itachi, kakaknya yang lebih tua 3 tahun.

Naoto iri dengan orang-orang di sekitar Sasuke, mereka bebas berbicara, menyentuh dan memeluk Sasuke, sedangkan dia tidak bisa melakukannya, dia hanya bisa mengamatinya dari depan cermin.

* * *

"Gaara! Dimana kau!", teriak Naoto mencari keberadaan Gaara.  
"Waw waw waw! Akhirnya Naoto mencariku!", Gaara mencul dari atas pohon.  
"Berikan aku cermin yang baru! Cerminmu tiba-tiba mencair!",  
"Mencair? Kok bisa?",  
"Mana aku tahu! Cepat berikan aku cermin yang baru! Aku mau melihat Arasuke-ku makan apa siang ini!",  
"Ck!", Gaara mendecak, apa Naoto tidak bosan terus mengamati Sasuke yang kegiatannya itu-itu saja?

"Aku tidak punya cermin lagi, itu cermin satu-satunya yang kupunya", Gaara sengaja memasang wajah menyesal.  
"Tidak ada yang lain? Apa kau punya cara yang lain agar aku bisa melihatnya terus?",  
"Maaf~", sesal Gaara.  
"Arg!", Naoto menjambak rambutnya, dia melompat meninggalkan Gaara.

"Kekekeke... Dia pasti galau lagi..", tawa Gaara yang senang mengisengi Naoto.

* * *

Dunia Kazekage, lebih tepatnya di Konoha, sebuah kota canggih dan modern, tempat tinggal para manusia normal, tempat tinggal Sasuke juga.

"Berhenti meminjam barang-barangku tanpa izin!", ketus Itachi yang marah pada Sasuke karena telah meminjam jaketnya tanpa izin.  
"Jaketku sedang dicuci!",  
"Kau punya mulut kan untuk meminta izin padaku?",  
"Kau pasti tidak mengizinkanya!",  
"Tentu saja! Karena aku tidak suka kau memakai barangku!",  
"Kalau jaketku tidak dicuci, aku juga tidak akan memakai barangmu!",

_BLaaaaM_  
Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya, dia malas untuk berdebat dengan Itachi.

"Padahal itu hanya jaket, mengapa dia sampai memarahiku?!", cibir Sasuke.

Kedua kakak beradik itu selalu bertengkar. Sang kakak yang disiplin dan bertanggung jawab, sedangkan sang adik suka bertindak seenaknya, membuat marah sang kakak.

Itachi tidak pernah suka pada sikap Sasuke yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Meminjam barangnya dan mengembalikannya dalam keadaan rusak. Beruntung jaket kesayangannya ini tidak rusak.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Kau belum mengembalikan pensilku!", marah Itachi sambil menarik kerah seragam Sasuke.  
"Aku sudah mengembalikannya!", Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Itachi, dia tidak suka Itachi mengacak penampilannya.  
"Pembohong! Kau pasti menghilangkannya!",  
"Kau pasti sengaja menghilangkannya, lalu kau melampiaskannya padaku! Kau senang memarahiku! Iya kan!",  
"Aku benci punya adik yang tidak bertanggung jawab sepertimu!", Itachi berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.  
"Huh!", dengus Sasuke, bersungut-sungut mengikuti Itachi dari belakang.

Sasuke terus memasang wajah masam, mengapa orang tuanya menyekolahkan Itachi di sekolah yang sama dengannya?

Dia tidak suka berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Itachi.  
"Mengapa dia selalu mengomel?", rutuk Sasuke.

* * *

Siang harinya, Sasuke menghabiskan jam istirahatnya bersama ketiga teman bandnya di atap.

"Aku dimarahi lagi!", ketus Sasuke sambil menggigit rotinya dengan kesal.  
"Kakakmu keras, dan kau juga keras, cucok dah!", ucap Shikamaru, sang drumer.

"Dialah yang salah! Dia pelit! Dia selalu memarahiku!",  
"Sudah tahu kakakmu pelit, tapi kau tetap meminjam barangnya", ucap Sai -bassist- blak-blakan.

"Dia kakakku dan aku adiknya, boleh kan aku meminjam barangnya? Toh dia juga tidak keberatan saat Dei-senpai meminjam barangnya",  
"Mungkin Dei-senpai merawatnya dengan baik", ucap Suigetsu, sang vocalist.  
"Aku juga merawatnya, aku merawatnya agar tidak hilang",  
"Ya, ya, ya...", angguk Sai yang lebih tahu watak Sasuke.  
"Huh! Aku kesal!", cibir Sasuke, pada teman-temannya yang tidak mendukungnya.

Setelah menghabiskan rotinya, Sasuke memilih untuk menyendiri di ujung, dekat pagar pembatas.

_"Aku benci punya adik yang tidak bertanggung jawab sepertimu!",_

"Kalau aku bertanggung jawab, apa kau akan berhenti membenciku?", lirih Sasuke.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa menunggu Itachi. Dia akan mengganti pensil Itachi yang telah dikembalikannya tapi hilang di tangan Itachi.

Sesampainya di rumah. Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar Itachi, diletakkannya pensil yang baru dibelinya di atas meja belajar Itachi, tak lupa diselipkannya sebuah memo bertuliskan 'Maaf'. Sasuke juga membelikan sekotak coklat untuk Itachi.

"Aku sudah bertanggung jawab kan?", Sasuke tersenyum puas pada usahanya untuk berbaikan dengan Itachi.

Sambil menunggu Itachi pulang, dia memutuskan untuk berenang.

* * *

"Brengsek! Ternyata kau di sini!", marah Itachi yang baru saja pulang dan melihat Sasuke sedang asyik berenang.

"Hai, aniki! Kau baru pulang, cepatlah ke kamarmu, ada sesuatu di meja belajarmu!", ucap Sasuke mencoba untuk ramah menghadapi wajah berang Itachi.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa Itachi sedari tadi sibuk mencarinya, karena Sasuke tidak ada di sekolah. Itachi berpikir bahwa adiknya itu diculik. Sasuke pantas dimarahi, karena dia tidak mengabari Itachi.

"Kau adik yang brengsek!", Itachi melempar jaketnya ke wajah Sasuke.  
"Hey! Kau kenapa, baka-aniki!", marah Sasuke yang tidak suka pada reaksi Itachi.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu!", Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke.  
"Hey! Mengapa kau masih membenciku? Aku sudah ber...brupbrupbrup...",

Ada sesuatu menghisap Sasuke di dasar kolam. Sasuke mencoba berenang ke permukaan. Dia harus cepat, sebelum kehabisan nafas. Dia terus menggapai-gapai permukaan, tidak ada yang bisa digapainya, hanya ada jaket Itachi.

Dia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berenang. Lubang hitam itu berhasil menghisapnya.

* * *

Kembali ke dunia Mizukage, tempat Naoto.

Gaara mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang mengapung di permukaan air sungai. Diperasnya jaket yang digenggam Sasuke, lalu ditutupinya tubuh Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada dengan jaket itu.

"Maaf, sudah melibatkanmu. Aku tidak suka melihat Naoto seperti hidup segan mati tak mau",

Gaara membelai pipi mulus Sasuke.  
"Tolong bantu aku ya, Sasu-chan~", dikecupnya singkat pipi Sasuke sebelum membawanya ke tempat Naoto.

* * *

Sesampainya di goa, Gaara meletakkan tubuh Sasuke di samping Naoto yang sedang tidur.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naoto~ Semoga kau suka dengan kado spesialku ini~", bisik Gaara mengecup singkat kening Naoto.

_TiiiiNG_  
Mata Naoto tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Sedang apa kau?", tanya Naoto melihat wajah Gaara begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.  
"Mencium keningmu", jawab Gaara enteng.  
"Menyingkirlah, sebelum kukepret!",  
"Aku ingin kau menoleh ke samping", Gaara memajukan bibirnya, matanya melirik ke samping kiri Naoto, tempat Sasuke berbaring.

Saat Naoto ingin menoleh, Gaara langsung melarikan diri secepat cahaya.

"Arasuke?", Naoto menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang tertidur.

Ini nyata! Dia tidak sedang bermimpi!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naoto~", suara Gaara menggema di dalm goa.

Naoto tersenyum pada ulah Gaara.

_SReeeeK_  
Sebuah pergerakan kecil berasal dari sampingnya. Sasuke mulai terbangun.

"Arasuke?", panggil Naoto yang tidak sabar ingin berbicara banyak dengan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurnya ketika melihat wujud aneh Naoto. Dengan cepat dia melompat, menjaga jarak dengan Naoto.

"Si, siapa kau? Dimana aku? Tempat apa ini? Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini?", berbagai macam pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau bisa berada di sini, tapi aku senang bisa melihat dan berbicara denganmu secara langsung. Aku Naoto dan ini tempat tinggalku", jawab Naoto tersenyum ramah agar Sasuke tidak takut.

Sasuke menatap Naoto dengan waspada, dia takut Naoto akan menerkamnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak memakan manusia kan?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Aku tidak makan daging", Naoto duduk manis, memandangi langit dan air terjun. Kesembilan ekornya bergoyang-goyang, membuat Sasuke ingin memainkan kesembilan ekor itu.

"Itu asli?", tanya Sasuke menunjuk kesembilan ekor itu.  
"Hn! Bulu-bulunya halus, kau boleh menyentuhnya", kesembilan ekor itu bergerak mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke mundur perlahan, takut ekor-ekor itu akan melilitnya.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak mungkin menyakiti orang yang paling kusayangi",  
"Orang yang paling kau sayangi?",  
"Hn! Kau reinkarnasi dari Arasuke, kekasihku yang telah meninggal", Naoto menunjuk dinding yang tersimpan jasad Arasuke.

Sasuke berlari mendekati dinding itu. Dia memicingkan matanya, mengamati jasad Arasuke.

"Ternyata kehidupan duluku adalah siluman", gumannya, "Dan aku adalah kekasihnya?", itu membuat Sasuke merinding.

Sasuke ikut duduk, tapi masih menjaga jarak dengan Naoto. Dikancingkannya jaket yang dikenakannya.  
"Bagaimana caraku untuk keluar dari tempat ini?",  
"Tidak tahu. Kau tiba-tiba ada di rumahku", jawab Naoto berbohong.

Sasuke teringat, saat itu dia sedang berenang, Itachi pulang dan memarahinya lagi, dia balas memarahi Itachi, tapi tiba-tiba dia tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam, ketika terbangun dia telah berada di goa ini, bersama dengan Naoto, si siluman rubah berekor sembilan.

Ini seperti film fantasi yang pernah ditontonnya.

"Aku ingin berkeliling sebentar", ucap Sasuke beranjak berdiri.  
"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, karena ini adalah hutan belantara", cegah Naoto.  
"Hutan? Tidak ada kota?",  
"Tidak ada. Dunia Mizukage adalah dunia yang dihuni oleh siluman, tidak ada manusia sepertimu",  
"Dunia siluman?",  
"Hn!",  
"Ini benar-benar seperti film fantasi", gumannya.

"Ah! Kau pasti bisa sihir! Ayo, gunakan sihirmu untuk memulangkanku!", bujuk Sasuke.  
"Aku tidak tahu caranya", tolak Naoto, dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi.  
"O, begitu...", Sasuke tertunduk lesu.

Apakah dia akan selamanya tinggal di sini? Apa dia tidak bisa kembali? Bagaimana dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya? Mereka pasti mencemaskannya! Bagaimana dengan bandnya? Pasti rekannya akan kewalahan tanpa gitaris sepertinya. Bagaimana dengan...Itachi? Tidak, kakaknya itu sangat membencinya, Itachi tidak mungkin mencemaskannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membayangi Itachi tertawa bahagia, hidup tanpa memarahinya. Biarlah Itachi bahagia, kasihan dengan mulut Itachi yang terus mengomelinya.

"Tolong jaga aku, selama aku tinggal di sini", pinta Sasuke.  
"Hn! Aku pasti akan menjagamu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi!",  
"Aku Uchiha Sasuke! Yoroshiku!",  
"Aku Naoto!",

* * *

Sudah 2 hari Sasuke tinggal bersama Naoto, Sasuke sangat senang tinggal di sini. Dia suka berenang dan bermain-main di bawah air terjun. Buah-buahan di sini, walaupun bentuknya aneh, tapi rasanya enak dan mengenyangkan

"I feel freeeee!", teriak Sasuke sambil melompat ke sungai.

Naoto memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.  
"Akhirnya kau bisa berbicara dan menyentuhnya secara langsung", lagi, Gaara menyusup ke rumahnya.

Naoto tersenyum.  
"Ya, ini berkatmu",  
"Bilang 'terimakasih' padaku",  
"Hn! Terimakasih padaku",  
"Huh!", cibir Gaara.  
"Terimakasih, Gaara",  
"Waw waw waw! Naoto berterimakasih pada Gaara!",  
"Lebay alay!", ejek Naoto.  
"Lebay alay?",  
"Arasuke bilang kau lebay alay",  
"Apa itu lebay alay? Apa itu sebuah pujian?",  
"Kurasa itu pujian yang jelek",  
"Huh!",  
"Hahahaaa...",

Gaara senang melihat tawa Naoto. Galaunya telah hilang setelah kedatangan Sasuke.  
"Jaga dia baik-baik",  
"Hn! Aku akan menjaga Arasuke dengan baik", ucap Naoto mantap.  
"Arasuke? Mengapa kau memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Arasuke'?",  
"Kerena dia memang Arasuke",

Gaara merasa tidak suka dengan ucapan Naoto. Sasuke tetap Sasuke, Sasuke bukan Arasuke, mereka orang yang berbeda.

* * *

"Hey, Naoto! Kau bisa berubah ke wujud yang lain?", tanya Sasuke yang membayangkan bahwa Naoto bisa melakukan perubahan wujud seperti Sun Go Kong.  
"Aku hanya bisa merubah ukuranku menjadi rubah raksasa",  
"Waw! Apa aku bisa menunggangimu?",

Naoto merubah ukuran tubuhnya menjadi rubah yang bisa ditunggangi Sasuke, dia tidak ingin berubah menjadi raksasa, itu bisa merusak pohon-pohon di sekitarnya.

"Naiklah! Aku akan membawamu berkeliling",

Sasuke langsung melompat ke punggung Naoto.  
"Berpeganganlah yang erat, jangan sampai jatuh", pesan Naoto.

Sasuke memeluk punggung Naoto dengan erat.  
"Aku percaya, kau tidak mungkin menjatuhkanku",

Naoto teringat saat-saat Arasuke mengajaknya terbang bersama. Saat itu, dia masih ragu pada Arasuke, dia takut Arasuke akan menjatuhkannya.

Sekarang Sasuke, yang baru saja mengenal Naoto, dengan mantapnya berkata bahwa dia percaya Naoto tidak akan menjatuhkannya.

"Mengapa kau percaya padaku?",  
"Karena kau telah berjanji akan menjagaku",  
"Hn! Aku akan menjagamu",  
"Bolehkah aku mempercayaimu?",  
"Kau harus percaya padaku",  
"Terimakasih, Naoto",

* * *

"Yaaaah~", Sasuke menemukan lubang kecil di lengan jaket Itachi, "Baka-aniki pasti akan memarahiku lagi!",

Sasuke tiba-tiba rindu pada Itachi, rindu pada keluarganya, rindu pada teman-temannya. Bahkan tak lama lagi, dia harus mengisi acara di pesta ulang tahun teman sekolahnya.

"Lupakan mereka. Kau sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi!", tegas Sasuke pada diri sendiri.

"Arasuke? Kau ingin makan buah?", tawar Naoto membawa beberapa buah aneh. Naoto tahu bahwa Sasuke rindu kehidupannya di Konoha.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Kau bisa menyanyi?", tanya Naoto.  
"Hn! Tapi suaraku tidak sebagus Sui",  
"Aku ingin mendengar nyanyianmu",  
"Aku akan menyanyi untukmu!",

Sasuke mulai bernyanyi untuk Naoto. Gayanya menyanyi yang seperti rocker kesurupan, membuat Naoto tertawa geli.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?", cibir Sasuke.  
"Kau lucu",  
"Aku tidak sedang melucu. Aku sedang menyanyi!",  
"Ya, suaramu bagus. Tapi gayamu sungguh lucu...hahaha...", tawa Naoto.  
"Huh! Aku akan menyanyi lagu yang lain, agar kau tertawa sepuas mungkin!",

* * *

"Hey, Naoto! Apa kau bisa terbang?", tanya Sasuke melahap buah aneh yang dibawa Naoto.  
"Tidak bisa, karena aku tidak punya sayap",  
"Kau tidak bisa terbang dengan ekormu?",  
"Ekorku tidak bisa terbang",  
"O... Ah! Arasuke pasti bisa terbang, dia punya sayap aneh di punggungnya",  
"Hn! Arasuke bisa terbang, dia pernah membawaku terbang ke langit",  
"Wah! Pasti menyenangkan!",  
"Hn! Sangat menyenangkan!",

Sasuke menyeka mulutnya setelah kenyang memakan buah aneh itu.  
"Mmmm~ Apa yang dilakukan Arasuke saat bersamamu?",  
"Banyak",  
"Sebutkan saja apa yang paling berkesan bagimu?",  
"Mmm~ Arasuke suka memelukku, dia takut kehilangan aku",

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naoto.  
"Lalu? Apa lagi?",  
"Mmm~ Dia menciumku",

_Chuuu~_  
Sasuke mencium pipi Naoto. Itu membuat Naoto terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukannya.

"Ada lagi?", Sasuke ingin membuat Naoto merasakan lebih dari yang diberikan Arasuke.

Naoto memeluk Sasuke. Dia sangat rindu memeluk Arasuke.

"Arasuke...aku merindukanmu...sangat...", saking rindunya, Naoto sampai menangis.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, hatinya sakit saat Naoto memanggilnya 'Arasuke'. Ingin sekali dia berteriak bahwa dia Sasuke, bukan Arasuke!

* * *

_DuaaK DuuaaK_  
Naoto terbangun ketika mendengar suara benturan keras.

Naoto menajamkan penglihatannya, Sasuke tidak ada.

_Duaak DuaaaK_  
Lagi, suara itu terdengar lagi.

Naoto berlari menuju sumber suara. Sasuke tengah membenturkan batu besar ke dinding es, tempat jasad Arasuke.

"Berhenti, Arasuke!", Naoto menarik Sasuke dengan ekornya.  
"Aku tidak suka Arasuke! Aku tidak suka dia ada di sini! Singkirkan mayat jelek itu, Naoto!", teriak Sasuke.  
"Arasuke...mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?",  
"Aku bukan Arasuke! Aku Sasuke!",  
"Ara...", perkataan Naoto terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke menangis.

"Walaupun aku reinkarnasi Arasuke, tapi aku bukan dia, jangan samakan aku dengan dia. Aku Sasuke, tolong panggil aku 'Sasuke', jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan orang yang telah mati!",

Naoto menarik tubuh Sasuke dalam dekapannya, memeluk erat tubuh yang bergetar dan menangis terisak ini.

"Maafkan aku...Sasuke...",  
"Maaf? Setelah menyakitiku, kau langsung meminta maaf? Tidak semudah itu, rasanya sakit, sakitnya itu di sini!", Sasuke meninju-ninju dada Naoto, "...di sini! Di sini!",

"Kau memang berbeda dengan Arasuke, perlakuanmu padaku, mengingatkanku pada Arasuke. Aku seharusnya sadar bahwa kau bukan Arasuke-ku, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Arasuke-ku telah meninggal",

Sasuke kembali meninju dada Naoto.

"Pukul aku sepuas mungkin, hingga rasa sakitmu hilang",

Sasuke meninju dada Naoto lagi dan lagi. Setelah Sasuke berhenti meninju, Naoto menarik wajah Sasuke agar mendongak menatapnya. Disekanya air mata di pipi Sasuke.

"Kau bukan Arasuke", Naoto mengecup bibir Sasuke, "Kalian berbeda",

* * *

Naoto menghancurkan dinding es yang melapisi jasad Arasuke. Ketika dinding es itu hancur, jasad Arasuke langsung rapuh, berubah menjadi debu dan hilang ditiup angin.

"Akhirnya kau melepaskannya", Gaara menyentuh butiran debu dari jasad Arasuke.  
"Aku tidak bisa terus terikat dengan masa lalu. Aku harus berubah karena sekarang aku punya Sasuke", Naoto tersenyum kecil melihat butiran debu jasad Arasuke yang tertiup angin.

"Terimakasih, Arasuke", ucap Naoto dalam hati.

* * *

Hampir 1 bulan, Sasuke berada di dunia Mizukage. Hubungannya dengan Naoto telah membaik, bahkan bisa dibilang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sasuke masih kekanak-kanakan, suka bercanda, kadang marah dan memukuli Naoto. Naoto hanya bisa bersabar, karena Sasuke belum dewasa, umurnya baru 13 tahun.

Sasuke juga selalu bersaing dengan Gaara, Sasuke cemburu saat Naoto dekat dengan Gaara. Gaara sengaja membuat Sasuke cemburu. Naoto marah pada Gaara, karena ulahnya itu membuat Sasuke marah. Gaara malah bilang, cemburu itu tanda cinta. Memang sih, tapi Naoto tidak rela tubuhnya dipukuli Sasuke ketika dia marah.

* * *

"Hosh..hosh...", Sasuke berlari sekuat mungkin, tidak peduli tubuhnya tergores ranting yang tajam.  
"Jangan lari, manusia!", seru Orochimaru, seekor siluman ular raksasa berkepala manusia.

Sasuke menyesali ulahnya, seharusnya dia tidak perlu bersembunyi dan menyuruh Naoto mencarinya. Seharusnya dia ingat apa yang dikatakan Naoto bahwa jangan berkeliaran tanpanya karena hutan ini sangat berbahaya. Tapi dia melakukannya dan dia menyesal.

"Pulang... Aku ingin pulang! Naoto, tolong aku!", jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Dia sangat ketakutan.

_ZeeeeP_  
Lidah panjang Orochimaru berhasil menembus dada Sasuke, nyaris mengenai jantungnya.

_BRaaaaK_  
Tubuh Sasuke terjatuh lemas ke tanah.

"Nao..to...", lirih Sasuke, dia tidak bisa melihat jelas, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara Naoto.

Itu memang Naoto. Melihat Orochimaru hendak menyerang Sasuke lagi, dengan cepat Naoto mengeluarkan cakar apinya. Merobek dan membakar tubuh Orochimaru hingga hangus dan menjadi abu.

"Sasuke!", panggil Naoto.  
"Aku...ingin pulang...", setelah itu, Sasuke pingsan, Naoto bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke sangat pelan.

Naoto menempelkan mulutnya ke mulut Sasuke untuk memindahkan mutiara dari tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!", Naoto memeluk erat tubuh lemah Sasuke.

* * *

Di goa, tempat tinggal Naoto.

"Kau gagal menjaganya", ucap Gaara memandangi Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi. Mutiara itu berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke.  
"Aku lalai", lirih Naoto.  
"Dia tidak boleh tinggal di sini lagi, setelah dia sembuh, aku akan menghapus ingatannya, lalu memulangkannya",

"_Aku...ingin pulang..._", itu kalimat yang membuat Naoto galau, Sasuke sudah pasti sangat sangat merindukan keluarganya. Naoto begitu egois merebut dan menjauhkannya dari keluarganya.

Naoto tidak membatah keputusan Gaara. Memang seharusnya Sasuke tidak berada di sini. Sasuke, manusia sedangkan dia, siluman. Manusia dan siluman, tidak bisa bersatu. Manusia tidak bisa bertahan di lingkungan yang dipenuhi siluman, manusia adalah santapan terlezat bagi para siluman.

"Hn. Tolong pulangkan dia, Gaara. Tidak seharusnya dia berada di sini...", ucap Naoto tersenyum berlapang dada, walaupun terasa menyakitkan.

1 bulan bersama Sasuke, itu sudah cukup. Tidak apa, harus merelakan kepergian Sasuke. Naoto berharap, semoga kelak dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke di dunia yang sama.

* * *

Ring ding dong Ring diggi ding diggi Ding ding ding skip skip

* * *

Kelopak mata itupun terbuka, menampakkan sepasang oniks yang indah.

"Sasuke?", panggil suara yang sangat dikenalnya.  
"Sasuke?", panggil suara itu lagi.

"Aniki...", lirih Sasuke, tenggorokannya kering.  
"Aku di sini", sesuatu yang hangat, menggenggam tangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya saat dia kembali tertidur.

Sasuke baru saja terbangun setelah koma 3 bulan. Dia tenggelam di kolam renang rumahnya, tidak ada yang tahu mengapa Sasuke bisa koma?

* * *

Sasuke telah keluar dari rumah sakit, dia tidak ingat apapun tentang Naoto dan dunia Mizukage. Tapi dia bisa merasakan, ada sesuatu yang kurang dari dirinya.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan kamarmu", ucap Itachi mulai mengajak Sasuke berbicara.  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke.

Sasuke nyaris melupakan letak kamarnya. Koma selama 3 bulan, membuatnya sedikit lupa.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"I miss you~", lirih Sasuke sambil memeluk guling.  
"We miss you too", sambung Itachi.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Itachi tersenyum tipis, dia merasa bahwa adiknya tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Itachi mendekati Sasuke, membelai rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Itachi.  
"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan lingkunganku", jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang kurang.  
"Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya", jelas Sasuke.  
"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, nanti kau bisa sakit. Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti bisa mengingatnya kembali", bujuk Itachi.  
"Aniki...kau berubah...", Sasuke memandangi wajah Itachi.

Itachi tidak pernah selembut ini padanya, biasa wajahnya selalu galak dan tidak pernah tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Itachi ikut berbaring di samping Sasuke.  
"Selama 3 bulan ini, aku banyak merenung. Aku sadar bahwa aku adalah kakak yang pemarah, galak dan pelit pada adiknya. Aku harus berubah. Aku ingin adikku memujiku di hadapan teman-temannya bahwa dia punya kakak yang baik hati, ramah, murah senyum dan penyayang",

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.  
"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, aniki",  
"Kau tidak suka? Huh!", cibir Itachi.  
"Kau telah berubah, aniki...",  
"Apa yang telah berubah dariku?",

Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Itachi. Menatap wajah Itachi dengan seksama.  
"'Keriputmu bertambah", canda Sasuke.  
"Dasar, pantat ayam!", Itachi menyentil kening Sasuke.  
"Hahahaaa...", Sasuke tertawa lepas.

* * *

Di sisi lain.

Naoto tersenyum melihat Sasuke tertawa bahagia dari cermin es milik Gaara.

"Kau sudah melihatnya kan? Sekarang tolong kembalikan cermin terakhirku", pinta Gaara.

Naoto dengan berat hati, menyerahkan cermin itu.  
"Tepati janjimu untuk tidak menggalau karena tidak bisa memperhatikannya lagi", Gaara mengingatkan janji Naoto, ketika Naoto meminta Gaara memperlihatkan keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang.  
"Aku tahu", angguk Naoto.

_PooooF_  
Cermin es itu menghilang.

"Terimakasih...teman!", ucap Naoto yang telah rela melepas kepergian Sasuke.  
"Waw waw waw! Kau menganggapku teman? Kau serius?",  
"Hn! Kau tidak mau kuanggap teman?",  
"Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah menganggapku teman?",  
"Ya, dulu aku merasa bahwa kau tidak penting. Tapi aku sadar, kau selalu ada saat aku ada masalah. Meskipun aku risih dengan mulutmu",  
"Huh!", dengus Gaara melompat meninggalkan goa.  
"Terimakasih, teman!", teriak Naoto.

Tanpa Naoto sadari, Gaara tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naoto.  
"Sama-sama, teman", ucapnya pelan.

* * *

Di sebuah sungai yang airnya jernih. Gaara sedang menikmati segarnya air sungai itu. Dengan iseng, dia mengintip kegiatan Sasuke dari permukaan air.

Dia tersenyum geli, melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk guling.

"Apa jadinya jika kukatakan bahwa dia bukan reinkarnasi dari Arasuke? Mmm~ Naoto pasti akan memotong ekorku...kekekekee...",

* * *

Di tempat jauh di atas langit, dunia Hokage. Seorang pria tengah tersenyum mengamati tingkah Gaara yang terkekeh geli.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seusil ini, tapi kau memang kakak yang baik, Indra", ucap pria itu, dia adalah Fugaku, ayah dari Indra dan Ashura.

"Kasihan Ashura-ku~", lirih seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, yang sedang duduk di sebelah Fugaku. Wanita itu sedang mengamati Naoto. Wanita itu adalah Mikoto, istri Fugaku sekaligus ibu dari Indra dan Ashura.

"Kelak kau akan bertemu kembali dengan Arasuke. Tetap semangat ya, anak bungsuku! Ibu melihatmu dari sini", ucap Mikoto.

"Aku jadi penasaran, Sasuke itu siapa? Mengapa Gaara bisa memilih anak itu untuk dijadikan reinkarnasi Arasuke?", tanya Fugaku penasaran.  
"Bukankah karena Gaara memilh acak?", jawab Mikoto.  
"Iya, sih! Tapi aku merasa, Sasuke ada hubungannya dengan Indra dan Ashura",  
"Ah! Kau membuatku penasaran juga!",

Fugaku dan Mikoto berlari menuju tempat lain untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Ah! Itu dia!", Mikoto menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang tidur.

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling melirik, lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

1  
2  
3  
_ZiiiiNG_

"Astaga! Ternyata dia cucu pertama Indra!", teriak mereka berdua.

* * *

Boom shakalaka woo Skip skip

* * *

Malam Natal di Konoha.

"Baka-aniki! Mengapa dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya!", ketus Sasuke.

Sasuke sibuk mencari Itachi, ke sana, kemari, seperti anak hilang. Ya, dia memang anak hilang. Dia kehilangan Itachi saat melihat parade di tengah kota.

_BRuuuuK_  
Sasuke tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Ah! Maaf", ucap seorang remaja laki-laki yang tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam mengamati remaja itu. Rambut kuning jabrik, kulit tan, bermata biru, suara cempreng. Dia pernah melihatnya, tapi dia tidak ingat kapan?

"Kau terluka?", tanya remaja itu.  
"Tidak", geleng Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, dia kehilangan ponselnya.  
"Aku menjatuhkan ponselku, Dobe!", seru Sasuke.  
"Seperti apa ponselmu?", tanya remaja itu ikut membantu mencari ponsel Sasuke.  
"Warna biru, ada gantungan tomatnya",  
"Hn!",

Cari dan mencari.  
Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Sasuke berhasil ditemukan oleh remaja itu. Remaja itu tidak sengaja melihat wallpaper di ponsel Sasuke.

"Kau murid SMP Shannaro?", tanya remaja itu.  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke.  
"Wah! Kebetulan! Tahun depan, aku akan sekolah di sana juga. Aku kelas VIII-C. Kau?",  
"VIII-B",  
"VIII-B? Apa kelas kita berdekatan?",  
"Hn! Bersebelahan",  
"Wah! Senangnya!", seru remaja itu melompat kecil.

Sasuke kembali mengamati remaja itu, dia seperti...

"Dobe?", pikir Sasuke, hanya kata itu yang terlintas di otaknya.  
"Aku bukan Dobe. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku!", remaja yang bernama Naruto itu menjulurkan tangannya.  
"Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku!", Sasuke menjabat tangan Naruto.

Tangan Naruto begitu lebar dan hangat.

* * *

Di sisi lain, di dunia Hokage.

Mikoto sibuk mengamati kegiatan Sasuke. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah reinkarnasi cicit pertamanya, Mikoto langsung beralih mengamati Sasuke dan mengabaikan Naoto, sang Ashura.

"Siapa? Siapa itu Naruto? Apa dia Naoto? Fufufu...", tawa Mikoto gregetan.

Tapi, Naoto kan belum meninggal? Lalu? Siapa itu Naruto? Mengapa wajahnya mirip dengan Naoto?

1  
2  
3  
_ZiiiiNG_

"Astaga! Ayah!", teriak Mikoto terkaget-kaget.

* * *

The End

* * *

Apa ini membingungkan?  
Kuharap tidak.

Happy NaruSasu Day

[Edited]  
Awalnya aku memakai nama 'Kurama dan Izuna', tapi berkat saran Moccachino, aku langsung menggantinya menjadi 'Naoto dan Arasuke'.  
Maaf atas ketidak-nyamanan anda, terimakasih atas sarannya ^3^  
Semoga tidak membingungkan.


End file.
